Severing Snake
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: After Order of the Phoenix, I started to really sympathize with a certain character. Here in is a brief notation on what he might have thought at the end of the school year.


I don't own any of it…not even the books. I've been borrowing the books on CD and have just now finished Order of the Phoenix. Please, no spoilers as I will soon receive the next book on CD for my listening pleasure. I just felt the need to try and get into a certain character's head a bit. So this is wrote without knowing how the whole thing ends – hence it may be completely wrong.

I don't mention the character whose point of view this is wrote in, but I don't think it'll take a genus to figure it out… if the title hasn't tipped you off first.

Oh…and this isn't really a 'come back'…I have little to no time so that will explain why this is so terribly short.

* * *

_Was it right to hate Harry Potter?_

He shuffled his papers into the bag. He neglected his wand, finding that doing things the hard way (the muggle way) was more satisfying. It pacified his anger – which was something he had to fight constantly.

Uncharacteristically, he had packed his belongings in chaos. A vacation was exactly what he needed and he had a week before the Order would have any thing for him to do. With a flick of his wand his bag was sealed and would produce a very nasty shock to anyone attempting to open it without the proper counter-spell.

Tucking his bag under his arm, he climbed the stairs out of the dungeon and into the main corridor. Chancing a glance, he paused at a bay window which showed the parade of students preparing to leave for summer break.

A pang of fury shook him when the one person he loathed more than any crossed his vision. This boy not only was a thorn in his side but had invaded his privacy by peering into memories no one was to witness. The boy had seen what he had tried desperately to hide. Not only that, but the boy acted stunned.

Potter wasn't a very good actor. Blinded by his newly awoken rage, he let his anger fester not only about his memories being probed but by the very memories themselves.

_Do I really hate Harry Potter or have I confused him with another?_

The cocky teen strutted, no less than his father had, around a group of students to meet his little gang of misfit trouble makers. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to see any of them until the next term started. But luck never ran his way. If it wasn't enough to be tortured in his youth, he had to help protect the brat of the one person he had hated most.

Though being cruel to the boy brought him a certain degree of pleasure, it never satisfied him. The hunger deep in him was never quenched. In order to truly feel whole in his endeavors he would need a time turner that could turn back years upon years.

But he wasn't a stupid man. Tinkering with time was risky enough. The smallest change in events could plunge everything into irreversible damage. And even he knew that making his dreams come to life would never make him truly happy.

_Is this revenge any revenge at all?_

If he could time travel he wouldn't trust himself not to seriously injure – or maybe kill – James Potter. That thought struck a cord with him but to do so would risk too much. He wasn't the weak boy he had been back then, but he couldn't deny the childish craving he had to inflict pain.

James was dead. Part of him pitied he wasn't there to see it. But a larger part of him knew that things would play out as they should. No. He wouldn't mess with the time line; not that there was a way to. If there was then surly the Dark Lord would have done so by now.

No. He would continue as he had for it was the only way he felt he was making up for his past mistakes. Mistakes that could have been rectified if he had been stronger. Still, in the meantime, he would continue to make the Potter boy's life as hard as he could.

_Feelings placed ill only hinder… yet I believe I shall go about things as I see fit._

Lingering no more at the window, he took back up his trek. He had a week's vacation; a holiday and he intended to make the most of it.

Forgetting the boy as much as his mind would let him, he exited the school. His burden was no lighter than it had been but it was a burden he would carry as long as he could muster his loathing. And that could be for an indefinite amount of time.


End file.
